Choque de Reinas
by ClexaCommander
Summary: Cuando tu vida da un giro de 360º muchas veces lo mejor es empezar de 0, y eso decide hacer Lexa. Por el camino se encontrará a Clarke Griffin, su nueva compañero de piso, que hará que su vida cambie completamente.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Como perros y gatos

Hay momentos en la vida que recordarás para siempre, y sin duda, para Lexa, la muerte de su madre era uno de ellos. Estaban muy unidas, siempre fueron ellas dos. Eran madre e hija, pero también eran amigas, confiaba ciegamente en ella. Siempre estaba ahí en los buenos momentos, y también en los malos. Solía regañarla porque Lexa era un desastre: desordenada, despistada y un poco loca.

Y la persona más importante de su vida se había ido hacía ya un año y no podía seguir viviendo en esa casa sin que todo le recordase a ella, así que decidió mudarse a una nueva ciudad para empezar de cero.

Había conseguido una habitación en un pequeño piso, compartido con otra chica según le habían dicho en la agencia, muy cerca de la universidad. Esperaba que al menos su compañera fuese guapa. Desde siempre supo su debilidad por las mujeres, y no tenía problema en reconocerlo. Estaba con unas y otras, disfrutaba del sexo y del placer que este le daba, y no creía en las relaciones duraderas ni en el amor verdadero, creía en la química y en la atracción. ¿Para qué amarrarse a alguien pudiendo disfrutar en cada momento de quien quisiera?

Después de pasar por la agencia para recoger las llaves del que sería su nuevo hogar se dirigió hacia el cargada con su maleta. La casa estaba vacía, su compañera al parecer no estaba y nada más entrar percibió el olor a lavanda por toda la casa. Era un lugar pequeño pero bastante acogedor, y todo estaba impecable, su nueva compañera al parecer era una maniática del orden.

-Pobre muchacha, la que le espera conmigo- Pensó Lexa.

Dejó las cosas en la habitación, cogió su chaqueta de cuero y fue en busca de un lugar donde beberse un buen café y algo de comer, había viajado varias horas y necesitaba algo en su estómago o le iba a dar algo.

Caminó un poco y encontró una cafetería que le dio buena impresión.

Nada más entrar puso sus ojos en una morena que estaba tras la barra. Tenía unos preciosos ojos azules que deslumbrarían a cualquiera, y no dudó en acercarse.

-¿Qué desea? – preguntó la camarera al verla.

\- Deseo muchas cosas ahora mismo, ¿Octavia no?-dijo leyendo el cartel que tenía en su camisa, mientras no dejaba de mirarla y le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas. – pero me conformo con un café doble. Con mucho azúcar por favor.

-Marchando un café doble para la señorita -dijo Octavia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Lexa, puedes llamarme Lexa.

-Muy bien Lexa, puedes sentarte en algunas de las mesas, en un momento una de mis compañeras te llevará el café.

Y así lo hizo, se sentó en una de las mesas que había en la pequeña cafetería hasta que recordó que, mientras se dedicaba a tontear con la preciosa camarera, se había olvidado de pedir algo también para comer. Se levantó para dirigirse a la barra de nuevo cuando de repente chocó con alguien y notó como su pecho ardía y su blusa blanca se llenaba de café.

-¡JODER! Lo siento, no sabía que te ibas a levantar- dijo una chica rubia mientras torpemente intentaba secar su camisa, empeorándolo todo aún más.

-Deberías fijarte mejor por donde caminas- Dijo Lexa cortante.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, yo venía a traerle el café…y- dijo nerviosa la otra chica.

-Vaya formas de servir el café tienen aquí, y por cierto ya puedes dejar de sobarme las tetas, estás estropeando aún más mi camisa- resopló Lexa, y pudo ver como la rubia se ponía roja como un tomate y quitaba sus manos rápidamente.

-Ups, yo…lo siento, no era mi intención tocarte las tetas.

-¿Estás intentando decir que mis tetas no están bien? – Lexa notó los nervios de la chica y quiso vengarse de ella poniéndola en un compromiso.

\- ¿Qué? Yo…yo no, tienes unas buenas tetas, pero yo solo intentaba limpiarte el café.

-Existen los paños, ¿sabes? Si querías acercarte a mí no hacía falta destrozarme la camisa.

-No sé con qué clase de mujeres te juntarás, pero yo no voy tocándole las tetas a la primera chica que veo por ahí. Además, no eres nada del otro mundo, no te lo creas tanto. -Respondió Clarke bastante molesta por la actitud chulesca de la castaña. Era preciosa, no podía negarlo, pero su actitud era insoportable.

-Vaya, la pequeña tiene carácter. -sonrió Lexa.

-Sí, y si no te importa tengo que limpiar el suelo. Disculpa de nuevo, me encargaré de compárate una camisa nueva y yo invito al café. -respondió la rubia tratando de sonar lo más cortante posible.

-Por la camisa no te preocupes, si quieres te la regalo y así puedes verla cada día, ya que no le quitas ojo de encima. Pero al café no me voy a negar, y tráeme por favor un donuts también. Estaré sentada en la mesa sin moverme para que no tengas que tirarme el café de nuevo con la excusa de meterme mano-dijo guiñándole un ojo y sentándose en la mesa, mientras veía como la rubia resoplaba.

Mientras comía no le quito el ojo de encima a la rubia, era bastante guapa, tenía unos ojos azules que hacía que te perdieses en ellos, y un lunar en el labio que incitaba al pecado. Le había encantado picarla y ver como la rubia le respondía, parecía tener carácter y eso le gustaba. Sin duda algún día volvería por ese bar.

Llevaba ya unas horas en el piso, sentada en el sofá con los pies posados encima de la mesita que tenía delante mientras veía un capítulo de Juego de Tronos, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Debía de ser su compañera de piso. Tenía curiosidad por verla, pero no quería parecer desesperada, así que siguió con la serie. Escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo.

-¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!- Escuchó de repente, y se giró para encontrarse con los ojos azules de la bonita camarera.

 **Bueno chicos, aquí estoy con una nueva historia, la cual prometo acabar e intentar actualizar al menos cada dos días. Esto es una pequeña introducción, los próximos episodios serán más largos y más intensos. Mi intención con este fic es que disfrutéis y haceros reir, aunque habrá algún drama que otro, por su puesto. Me gustaría que me dejarás algún comentario para ver que os parece, y si se os ocurre alguna idea, siempre es bienvenida. Podéis encontrarme en AlyciaDebnam_ES en twitter. GRACIAS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Espacio compartido

-¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. La creída, prepotente y odiosa chica de ojos verdes con la que había tenido un encontronazo en la cafetería se encontraba en su sofá, por no decir que tenía los pies apoyados en la mesa, cosa que ella odiaba. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? La casera le avisó de que su nueva compañera de piso llegaba hoy, pero el destino no podía ser tan cabrón.

Vio como la chica se giraba hacia ella y sus miradas se encontraban. "Joder es asquerosamente guapa"

-No jodas, no me digas que tú vas a ser mi compañera de piso. -dijo la castaña, mientras la recorría con la mirada descaradamente.

-Eso parece. ¿Algún problema? Y deja de mirarme de esa forma-respondió. En la cafetería la había intimidado, pero esta era su casa y no se iba a dejar pisotear por ella.

-Ninguno, pero quien me iba a decir a mí que la desastrosa camarera que no es capaz de llevar un café a la mesa sea la misma que tiene la casa tan perfectamente limpia.

-Fue accidente, supéralo de una vez, y sí, tengo la casa perfectamente limpia, así que haz el favor de quitar los pies de la mesa. ¿No te enseñaron modales y educación de pequeña?

-A sus órdenes, madame.- dijo quitando los pies de la mesa y haciendo una reverencia sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara.

-¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?

-Es simple, tú.

-Deberías saber que no soy tu bufón particular, así que quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su habitación. Había sido un día largo y lo que menos quería era seguir discutiendo, o lo que sea que fuese eso, con esa chica. Justo cuando abrió la puerta, escuchó que la castaña la llamaba.

-¡Oye rubia!

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Me llamo Lexa, encantada-dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Clarke, y no puedo decir lo mismo-respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-No te hagas la dura pequeña. Por cierto, mañana lavo la camisa que te prometí, así puedes dormir abrazada a ella.

-Eres imbécil- dijo y entró en su habitación dando un portazo.

Se lanzó a la cama de espaldas mientras resoplaba y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Esa chica en solo unas horas había conseguido sacarla de sus casillas, y ahora tenía que aguantarla a diario.

Clarke se levantó temprano, como cada mañana. Estudiaba fotografía por la mañana y por la tarde trabajaba en la cafetería para ganar algo de dinero. Su madre era una de las mejores doctoras de la ciudad e insistía en mandarle dinero cada mes, pero ella prefería currarse las cosas por si misma.

Pese a vivir en la misma ciudad que ella, había decidido independizarse nada más cumplir los 18 años. Siempre fue una chica decidida y responsable, con la cabeza amueblada y las ideas fijas. Su familia no se tomó bien que no estudiase medicina o algo relacionado con ello, pero ella tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer. La fotografía era su pasión, y siempre supo que era algo a lo que quería dedicarse, aunque el camino fuese difícil.

Se había duchado y vestido, y ya estaba con su mochila y cámara en la mano cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido que provenía de la cocina.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con su nueva compañera con cara de frustración, con parte de la camisa y el pantalón llenos de café y la cafetera en el suelo.

Dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó, mientras se agachaba a recoger la cafetera.

-Si tranquila, y no te preocupes, yo recojo eso. Soy un puto desastre. Fui a ponerme un poco de café pero la cafetera estaba quemando y mi mano decidió soltarla y que se me cayese todo por encima- dijo resoplando mientras veía como la rubia se reía. -¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

-Nada, nada- dijo mientras se reía sin poder evitarlo.

-Dime

-Nada Lexa, es solo que si querías que volviese a verte las tetas no hacía falta que te derramaras el café por encima. Al final vas a acostumbrarte a ello-dijo recorriendo el cuerpo de la castaña.

-¡Anda, pero si eres graciosa y todo!-Dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

-Soy de humor selectivo, y ahora me voy a clase que llego tarde. Hasta la noche Lexa

Una vez se fue, Lexa se miró y no pudo evitar reírse de la situación. Llevaba solo un día en esa casa con Clarke y ya había hecho el ridículo. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente?

Fue a terminar de recoger cuando vio la cámara de Clarke encima de la mesa.

 **Bueno chicos, aquí estoy de nuevo. Siento haber tardado en postear pero he estado liada. No volverá a pasar. En este cap conocemos un poco de Clarke, al igual que lo hicimos en el anterior con Lexa. A partir de aquí habrá más trama. Espero comentarios, un saludo. Y como siempre podéis leerme o preguntarme lo que sea en AlyciaDebnam_ES**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Misión secreta.

Si algo caracterizaba a Lexa, más allá de ser una chica alocada y un poco desastre, es que también era muy curiosa, desde siempre. Cuando su madre vivía, ambas pasaban muchas noches acurrucadas con una manta en el porche de casa hablando de muchas anécdotas de cuando era pequeña. Su madre siempre le decía que era como una pequeña abuela de pueblo, ya que siempre estaba pendiente a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a cada detalle, cada persona que pasaba por delante. Era una niña muy espabilada, preguntaba por todo y no se cansaba hasta que tenía la respuesta que quería. A su mente vino uno de los momentos favoritos de su madre y que siempre le recordaba, cuando su pequeña "yo" de 6 añitos, con sus grandes ojos verdes y su melena castaña casi dorada debido al sol y enfundada en un bonito bañador de lunares, se había acercado a una chica que estaba en la arena tomando el sol sin la parte de arriba y le había tocado las tetas diciendo: "¿tú crees que algún día yo tendré las tetas tan grandes como tú?" Según su madre, la chica al ver a la pequeña no pudo evitar reírse y asegurarle que sí, que algún día a ella también le crecerían.

Y con el paso de los años, esta curiosidad innata en ella no había cambiado, por lo que se acercó a la cámara que Clarke se había dejado y empezó a cotillear sus fotos.

Lexa, al ver lo perfeccionista y correcta que era su nueva compañera de piso, pensaba que iba a encontrarse con las típicas fotos de paisajes y carreteras, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como si de un mono tarsero se tratase al ver las imágenes que contenía la cámara. En todas ellas aparecía la guapa morena de la cafetería, Octavia creía recordar que se llamaba, posando de manera sugerente. Eran fotos realmente muy bien hechas, que no mostraban demasiado, pero insinuaban bastante. Sin duda Clarke era muy buena tomando fotos, y Octavia estaba realmente buena.

De repente empezó a sentirse mal por haber invadido la privacidad de la rubia, y a su vez de la morena, por lo que decidió dejar la cámara donde estaba para que cuando Clarke llegase no notase que había estado cotilleando. Sin embargo, un montón de preguntas empezaron a rondar por su pequeña cabecita pervertida: ¿Estarían Clarke y Octavia liadas? Seguro que si, esas fotos eran bastante comprometedoras…o tal vez solo eran amigas que se daban placer de vez en cuando, o no y solo eran amigas y Clarke le sacó esas fotos simplemente por amor a la fotografía…Pero lo que realmente le daba curiosidad y se moría por saber era si en ese caso, a Clarke también le gustaban las chicas. Necesitaba saberlo e iba a averiguarlo sutil y discretamente. -Ya tienes un nuevo entretenimiento Lexa, esta noche empieza la misión "bollito rubio"- dijo en alto sabiendo que nadie la escuchaba, mientras se frotaba las manos con una risa maliciosa digna de una villana de películas Disney.

Después de recoger y limpiar todo el desastre que había formado en la cocina, decidió ducharse de nuevo para ir a la universidad a presentar los papeles que le quedaban de la matrícula. El nuevo curso ya había empezado hacía unas semanas, pero Lexa tuvo la suerte de que había plazas libres para la carrera que ella siempre había deseado estudiar: Grado en Ciencias de la Actividad Física y el deporte.

Desde pequeña amaba el deporte, había hecho natación y fútbol desde los 10 años. Le encantaba salir a correr o montar en bicicleta. El deporte y la comida eran dos de sus pasiones, junto a las mujeres. Debido a la combinación de ambas se mantenía bastante en forma, tenía un tipazo espectacular, y no es que fuese egocéntrica, es que era la realidad.

Finalmente arregló todo el papeleo y en la universidad le informaron de que al día siguiente podría empezar las clases, así que se fue a casa. Se hizo un almuerzo rápido y se echó en el sofá a ver series. Cuando vio que empezaba a oscurecer decidió ir a hacer un poco de ejercicio, se puso un chándal gris, sus zapatillas, un pequeño top deportivo negro que dejaba a la vista su perfecto vientre tonificado, pero no marcado excesivamente, se hizo una coleta alta y se marchó a un parque que estaba muy cerca de casa.

Después de una hora de ejercicio decidió pasar por la cafetería donde trabaja Clarke a ver si la veía, y así de paso se tomaba algo, estaba sedienta.

Nada más entrar la vio, con su melena rubia agarrada en un pequeño moño, mientras dos mechones caían por ambos lados de su cara. Estaba atendiendo alegremente a una de las mesas y no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que pasó por su lado rozando su hombro.

-Ups, lo siento rubia, no te había visto -dijo sacando una de sus sonrisas y enseñándole la lengua, mientras se acercaba a una de las mesas vacías.

Clarke al escuchar esa voz tan familiar se giró y puso los ojos en blanco al ver la mueca infantil de la castaña.

-La próxima vez ten un poco más de cuidado, Lexa, últimamente estás muy torpe -respondió con una sonrisa, haciendo alusión al percance ocurrido en la cocina esa misma mañana.

-Es que te veo y me pongo nerviosa, rubia.

-Suele pasar -dijo intentando sonar lo más segura de sí misma posible. Lo cierto es que las palabras de Lexa le habían puesto nerviosa a ella, y más al ver la ropa que esta llevaba. Sus ojos recorrieron con disimulo el cuerpo perfecto de esta. Desde donde se encontraba podía verla de perfil, con su culo bien marcado y su vientre perfectamente definido. Tampoco pudo evitar fijarse en la clavícula de la chica, la tenía muy marcada y era una de sus debilidades.

-No seas creída rubia, lo decía porque me das miedo con ese carácter que te gastas.

\- ¡Eres imbécil, Lexa! ¿Vas a pedir algo o vas a hacerme perder el tiempo? -dijo la rubia bastante molesta.

-Era broma, no te enfades, tienes una sonrisa muy bonita. Y sí, me apetece un zumo de naranja grande, si eres tan amable.

Clarke asintió y se dirigió a la barra sin decirle nada más. No se podía tener una conversación normal con esa chica sin que intentara vacilarla, y eso le frustraba. No estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con gente así, siempre llevaba el control de las situaciones, y con Lexa eso era imposible.

Preparó su zumo y se lo llevó a la mesa. Para su sorpresa Lexa le agarró la manó cuanto estaba a punto de irse.

-Oye rubia, perdona, se que a veces soy un poco idiota y me paso de la raya, pero nunca lo hago con maldad -le dijo sin soltarle la mano y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-A veces…

-Casi siempre, vale…

-Está bien Lexa, todo olvidado, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Empezamos de cero? -la rubia asintió. -Me llamo Lexa Woods, soy tu nueva compañera de piso, ¿y tú eres? -dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano con una sonrisa.

-Clarke Griffin-respondió estrechando su mano.

-Un placer. ¿a qué hora terminas? Puedo esperarte y cenamos juntas en casa, ¿Qué te parece? -Lexa esperaba que aceptase, para así poner en marcha su misión "bollito rubio". Octavia no trabajaba hoy, por lo que pudo notar, así que no pudo fijarse en cómo se relacionaban ambas, así que tenía que empezar la investigación a ciegas.

-Dentro de media hora-dijo mirando su reloj- y me parece bien, siempre y cuando no quemes la cocina.

-Perfecto. Aunque pensándolo mejor, voy yendo a casa, así me doy una ducha en lo que tu terminas. Te espero allí rubia- dijo mientras soltaba un billete en la mesa. -quédate lo que sobre de propina, por tu maravilloso trato. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Nos vemos en un rato, preciosa.

Lexa pudo notar como Clarke se tensaba ante su gesto. "es bollera fijo "pensó.

Clarke terminó su turno un poco más tarde de lo previsto, y cuando entró a casa se encontró con una imagen realmente cómica. Lexa tenía la música puesta y cantaba y se contorneaba mientras preparaba la comida, que olía realmente bien. Llevaba puesto un delantal y un gorro en la cabeza como si de una profesional de la cocina se tratase. Intentó no hacer ruido para poder disfrutar un poco más de esa estampa tan particular. Lexa estaba realmente adorable. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que esta se giró y se encontró con la mirada de Clarke que la observaba sonriente.

-Como no llegabas empecé a cocinar, espero que no te importe-dijo sonriente mientras apagaba la música.

-En absoluto, ya veo que eres toda una profesional de la cocina.

-Soy profesional en "todo" lo que hago, pequeña -insinuó levantando una ceja.

-No lo dudo, ¿qué has preparado? Huele realmente bien.

-No sabía que te gustaba, así que he preparado unos filetes de ternera y un poco de pescado a la plancha con cebolla y tomate. ¿Eres más de carne o de pescado?- dijo poniendo en marcha su plan.

Clarke rompió a reír con la pregunta de Lexa. Evidentemente había pillado su doble sentido, así que decidió seguirle el juego.

-Me gustan ambas cosas, no hago ascos a nada. Cualquiera de las dos está bien.

-Anda viciosilla…

-Lexa, ¿estamos hablando de comida no? -dijo en un intento de ponerse seria.

-Por su puesto Clarke, puedes sentarte, ya mismo llevo la comida a la mesa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Golpe de realidad

Para sorpresa de ambas la cena transcurrió de forma bastante amena. Hablaron un poco de sus vidas, sin profundizar demasiado, especialmente Lexa, que se mostró bastante reacia a hablar de su familia, por lo que se limitó a escuchar a Clarke hablar de la suya. Clarke le contó que su madre era Doctora y que trabajaba en la ciudad, pero que a pesar de eso había preferido independizarse y ganarse la vida por sí misma, cosa que agradó a Lexa. Le gustaba la gente decisiva y con aspiraciones. La rubia no mencionó a su padre y Lexa tampoco le preguntó sobre ello, ya que cada persona tiene derecho a guardar ciertas cosas sobre su vida, como le pasaba a ella.

Bromearon muchísimo y se dieron cuenta que, a pesar de las diferentes personalidades de cada una, tenían algunas cosas en común, aunque a la vez muy diferentes. Ambas eran amantes de los animales, pero Clarke prefería los gatos y Lexa los perros. Las dos amaban Juego de Tronos, pero Clarke se declaraba una Stark de pura cepa, mientras Lexa tenía claro que los putos amos eran los Lannister, especialmente Cersei.

-Pero por favor Lexa, ¿cómo te puede gustar Cersei? Es mala y calculadora -dijo Clarke ofendida.

-Pues por eso mismo, rubia. La gente buena en las series está sobrevalorada. Lo que mola son los villanos, y Cersei es una villana adorable, yo me dejaba hacer lo que ella quisiese. Además, tu opinión no es válida, te gusta Jon Snow. ¿Se puede ser más sin sangre que ese hombre? Seguro que solo te gusta porque es guapo.

-Punto uno, no es soso. Es un luchador y gracias a él están donde están. Y punto dos, no me gusta solo porque sea guapo.

\- ¿Entonces reconoces que te parece guapo? -misión "bollito rubio" cayendo en picado, para desgracia de Lexa.

-No está mal, ¿pero eso que importa? No viene al caso.

-Tienes razón, no importa, solo tenía curiosidad por saber tus gustos, y ya veo que son bastante pésimos -dijo haciéndole una mueca de desaprobación.

-Eres una cabezota, siempre quieres tener la razón, no se puede hablar contigo -Clarke empezaba a desquiciarse de nuevo con su compañera de piso.

-Es que la tengo.

-Egocéntrica.

-Borde.

-Chula.

-Seca.

-Creída.

-Torpe.

-Chula.

-¡Toma, he ganado! Has repetido, se siente.-dijo Lexa levantándose de la silla y empezando a mover los dos brazos de un lado para el otro, mientras a su vez movía sus caderas.

\- ¡Qué infantil eres, de verdad! -respondió la de ojos azules, intentando contener la risa al ver la reacción de Lexa.

-Si si, muy infantil, pero he ganado. Ahora te toca fregar los platos, PERDEDORA.

-Lo voy a hacer, pero porque es lo justo, tú preparaste la comida, pero deberías plantearte eso de madura un poco, ya no tienes 13 años.

-Eres una amargada, rubia. Deberías plantearte un poco eso de sonreír de vez en cuando, te ves más guapa cuando lo haces, y de paso previenes las arrugas. Mira, se hace así – dijo Lexa mientras se acercaba hacia ella cogiendo la comisura de sus labios e inclinándosela hacia arriba. -ves, así mucho mejor.

Clarke notó como todos sus músculos se tensaban ante el contacto, ¿qué cojones le pasaba? Se sentía atraída, no podía negarlo. Lexa era preciosa, pero todo lo que tenía de guapa lo teía de odiosa, y no iba a permitir que le siguiera vacilando. Realmente se lo había pasado bien durante la cena, pero Lexa siempre encontraba la manera de joderlo todo. Creía que podría conectar con ella y llevarse bien, pero era una prepotente de mierda, y eso no le gustaba nada. Odiaba a la gente así.

-No me vuelvas a tocar la cara, Lexa, no soy un muñeco al que puedas manejar, y tampoco me conoces como para burlarte de mí por cada cosa que digo-le espetó, sonando quizás demasiado dura, porque en el fondo sabía que Lexa no lo hacía con mala intención.

Lexa se quedó en shock ante la respuesta tan cortante de la rubia. Ella simplemente estaba bromeando, aunque quizás se había pasado un poco de la raya. Muchas veces no se daba cuenta de que podía pasar el límite, y que eso podía provocar que las personas se sintieran mal. Ella antes no era así, solía ser una persona amable, pero el destino la había convertido en lo que era ahora, y esa chica que conocía de hace dos días no iba cambiar eso. Sim embargo empezó a sentirse realmente mal, no sabía cuál era el motivo, pero le había dolido lo que Clarke le había dicho, especialmente porque no fue su intención hacerla sentir de esa manera. Le gustaba picarla, igual que al resto del mundo, pero no le gustaba hacer daño a la gente.

-Tranquila, no se volverá a repetir. -dijo dolida, fulminándola con la mirada a la vez que empezaba a recoger los platos de la mesa.

-Deja eso, yo lo recojo, es lo justo -objeto Clarke, empezando a recoger ella también.

-No, ya lo hago yo Clarke. Ahora déjame sola por favor. -respondió dándole la espalda, mientras una pequeña lágrima empezaba a caer por su mejilla. No sabía si era de rabia, de arrepentimiento, o de otra cosa, pero lo que si sabía es que no quería que esa chica la viese de esa forma.

-Está bien, como quieras, pero deberías plantearte cambiar esa manera de ser que tienes. No puedes imponer tu opinión sobre la del resto del mundo, porque vas a acabar mal.

Lexa apretó los puños de la rabia, las palabras de Clarke le habían llegado a los más hondo de su corazón, justo donde más le dolía, y no pudo evitar girarse para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que la miraban de forma penetrante, aunque no supo descifrar que es lo que veía en ellos.

-Tú no tienes ni puta idea de cómo soy Clarke, no me conoces absolutamente de nada. -dijo sin poder evitar que otra lágrima cayese por su rostro.

Esa lágrima no pasó desapercibida para la rubia, y eso la descolocó. No supo definir como se sentía, pero sí pudo ver como la mirada de Lexa estaba cargada de dolor, e inevitablemente quiso saber por qué motivo, pero tenía claro que averiguarlo iba a ser muy difícil.

-Puede que tengas razón, no te conozco de absolutamente de nada, solo juzgo lo que he visto de ti, al igual que tu llevas juzgándome desde el primer momento en que nos vimos. No hagas lo que no te gusta que te hagan a ti si no vas a saber aguantarlo.

-Me ha quedado claro, y puedes estar tranquila que no te volveré a molestar más, tú por tú lado y yo por el mío, así nos evitamos más problemas. Siento haberte jodido la noche, porque me lo estaba pasando bien.

-Si es lo que quieres…

-Es lo que quiero -sentenció, y volvió a recoger todo lo que faltaba.

Clarke decidió que era hora de irse a su habitación, y por el camino se encontró la cámara que se había olvidado aquella mañana. A su mente vino la idea de que tal vez Lexa podía haber visto sus fotos, y en ese momento se moría de vergüenza al pensar en esa posibilidad. En ella había muchas fotos de Octavia, su mejor amiga, que se había prestado a ayudarla para un trabajo que tenía que entregar en clase. Sin embargo, ahora ya daba igual, así que entro a su habitación y se preparó para dormir, aunque le resultó bastante difícil, había sido una noche bastante intensa y no podía evitar darle vueltas a todo lo sucedido.

Por otro lado, Lexa terminó de recoger y también se fue a su habitación. Se acostó en la cama y no pudo evitar romper a llorar. Se sentía realmente mal con ella misma, con Clarke, que no tenía culpa de nada y sobretodo con el recuerdo de su madre. Ella se hubiese avergonzado de ver en lo que su hija se había convertido. Ni ella misma se reconocía. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarla? ¿por qué tuvo que irse dejándola completamente sola? Estaba enfadada, enfadada por no haber podido decirle que la quería, por no haber podido agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella, pero sobretodo enfadada por haberse obligado a si misma a convertirse en quien era ahora. Llevaba un año siendo así y no había tenido ningún problema, ¿por qué aparecía esa rubia que apenas conocía para desmoronar toda esa coraza que había construido? Se había prometido no preocuparse nunca en exceso por ninguna mujer, y sin embargo le molestaba la opinión que Clarke pudiera tener de ella, ¿por qué? Era una completa desconocida. Era guapísima, sí. Tenía unos ojos que hablaban por si solos, sí. Con lo poco que habían hablado esta noche le parecía una persona interesante, sí. Pero nada más, no tenía por qué afectarle, pero lo hacía. Te odio Clarke Griffin, dijo para sí misma, intentando secarse las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

En ese momento recordó una frase que siempre le decía su madre: "Llegará un día hija, en que aparecerá una mujer que te enseñará aquello que ignoras de ti misma, que te dará paz cuando estés en guerra, que volverá tu mundo patas arriba y, aun así, amarás ese desorden, y cuando eso pase te darás cuenta de que todo lo que creías poder controlar, empezará a desquebrajarse, y aunque no lo creas, te gustará que sea así"

 **Bueno chicos, esta vez capitulo doble, os lo merecéis por todo lo que os he hecho esperar. Este capítulo es un poco más intenso y menos cómico que el resto, pero toda historia necesita un poco de drama. Espero que no me odiéis mucho por ello. También me gustaría saber que vais opinando del fic y de los personajes, y por supuesto, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. ¿Cuál es vuestra favorita?**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Juego de Tronos

Clarke apenas había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. No dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado en la cena con Lexa. Es cierto que apenas la conocía y no sabía nada de ella, pero algo le decía que esa chica había pasado por algo bastante difícil para ser como era, o más bien, como aparentaba ser. Durante la cena, cuando más relajadas estaban, pudo notar que la chica se abría un poco y que podía llegar a ser bastante amable y simpática, pero no duraba mucho, ya que al rato volvía a sacar esa actitud prepotente y superior que tanto detestaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que era consciente de que Lexa se lo había buscado, no pudo evitar sentirse mal y culpable. No dejaba de pensar que su reacción al decirle que no le tocase la cara fue un poco exagerada, sabía perfectamente que la castaña solo estaba bromeando, y no había querido hacerle daño, pero no pudo evitar reaccionar de la forma en que lo hizo. A esa chica se veía a leguas que le gustaba jugar con la gente, y ella no iba a permitirlo, pero ¿y si se equivocaba? tal vez Lexa solo intentaba entablar una buena relación, de una manera un poco extraña, pero al menos lo intentaba. Se había molestado en hacer la comida, en el bar había sido capaz de pedirle perdón y puso de su parte para intentar empezar de cero, y ella a la primera broma que le hizo, le contestó de esa manera.

Se sentía estúpida.

Encima la había hecho llorar, y era lo último que esperaba ver, parecía tan segura de si misma que verla así la destrozó y la hizo sentir aun peor.

Por si fuera poco, ambas vivían juntas, tendrían que verse a diario y lo que menos deseaba era estar incomoda en su propia casa, así que decidió que en cuanto la viese le pediría disculpas e intentaría tener un trato cordial con ella.

Se levantó más temprano de lo habitual y se dio una ducha.

Estaba bebiendo su tazón de café leche, como hacía cada mañana, mientras miraba distraídamente su móvil cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Lexa abrirse. Las veces que la había visto lucía impecable, incluso con ropa de deporte, tenía una cara preciosa que hasta sin maquillaje era perfecta, por eso la sorprendió verla de esa manera. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y una camisa ancha a modo de pijama acompañada por unos pequeños pantalones cortos que permitían ver sus largas y morenas piernas, y se veía adorable, pero su cara era un completo horror. Tenía los ojos hinchados, señal de que se había pasado la noche llorando, acompañados por unas grandes ojeras que recalcaban más la tristeza en su cara, y no había rastro de la sonrisa picará que tanto la caracterizaba.

Notó como su estómago se contraía ante esa imagen.

Lexa hecho un vistazo a la cocina y vio a Clarke que la miraba fijamente.

-Buenos días -dijo la rubia, intentando ser amable con ella.

Lexa simplemente agitó levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha e intentar despegarse. Las palabras no salían de su boca, y apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Toda la noche su cabeza estuvo dando vueltas, y llegó a la conclusión de que no podía cambiar de un día para otro, pero que iba a intentar hacerlo poco a poco, pero le iba a llevar tiempo. No era algo fácil.

La ducha le estaba sentando realmente bien. Se apoyó contra la pared de está mientras el agua caía por su rostro, consiguiendo que se relajase. Era su primer día de clase y no podría permitir que sus problemas personales afectasen a su sueño y a sus responsabilidades. Ella era Lexa Woods.

En ese momento escuchó unos golpes en la puerta del baño. Paró el agua un momento para poder escuchar bien.

\- ¿Si? -preguntó.

-Lexa yo…esto…quería saber si querías un poco de café o algo para desayunar -contestó Clarke desde el otro lado de la puerta. Su voz sonaba débil, como si tuviese miedo de su reacción.

Ese gesto le pareció muy tierno. ¿Tierno Lexa, de verdad?

Se pensó un rato la respuesta. Realmente no había dormido nada y si quería aguantar el ritmo en clase iba a necesitar tomar algo.

-Si no quieres nada, lo entiendo…-volvió a escuchar que decía la rubia y escuchó sus pasos alejándose de la puerta.

Se envolvió en una toalla y se asomó a la puerta.

-Clarke -gritó desde la puerta del baño.

La rubia se asomó a través del pasillo y vio la cabeza de Lexa que asomaba por la puerta del baño, con sus mechones de castaños mojados cayendo a ambos lados de la cara.

Era preciosa, pensó.

-Dime…-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Un café estaría bien -respondió finalmente.

-Está bien, pero no tardes que se enfría. -contestó Clarke dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tranquila, me terminó de preparar y salgo. No tardo.

Una vez dentro del baño, también sonrío. No había sido una larga conversación, ni mucho menos, pero sentía que las cosas podían arreglarse con ella, no estaba tan enfadada como ella esperaba. No sabía el motivo, pero tenía claro que Clarke es de esas personas que merece la pena tener cerca, pese a su malhumorado carácter.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros negros ajustados con agujeros en las rodillas, una camisa ancha de las reliquias de la muerte y su chaqueta de cuero negra que siempre la acompañaba. Preparó la ropa de deporte que necesitaba para alguna de sus clases en su bolsa, y salió a la cocina.

Allí estaba Clarke sentada en la mesa y su café preparado.

-Aquí tienes, espero que esté a tu gusto -le dijo ofreciéndole el café.

-Muchas gracias, Clarke, no tenías que haberlo hecho. -dio un sorbo- está perfecto. – agradeció.

-Me alegro y quería hacerlo, no fue ninguna molestia.

Ambas se quedaron calladas mirándose fijamente mientras Lexa se terminaba de beber el café. Normalmente ambas se sentirían incómodas en una situación como esa, pero esta vez era diferente. Se perdían la una en la mirada de la otra, intentando ver más allá de lo visible.

Después de unos segundos Lexa decidió romper el silencio.

-Esto Clarke…yo quería disculparme contigo…anoche tal vez me pasé contigo. Quizas me tomo demasiadas confianzas y no soy consciente de que no todo el mundo sabe aguantar mis bromas…

-No -la cortó la rubia -soy yo la que tiene que disculparse. No debería haberme tomado todo tan a pecho, en el fondo sabía que no ibas con mala intención y fui demasiado borde contigo, no te lo merecías.

-Un poco sí que me lo merecía, a veces suelo ser muy porculera si me lo propogno – reconoció Lexa.

-Bueno vale, un poco sí, pero aun así mi reacción fue desmedida. No quise hacerte daño.

-Yo tampoco, de verdad-

\- ¿Entonces ambas tenemos parte de culpa? - preguntó la rubia con el rostro más relajado y una leve sonrisa.

-Eso parece -contestó Lexa sonriendo también.

-Vale, pero los Stark siguen molando más que los Lannister.-bromeó la de ojos azules.

-Ni de coña rubia, por ahí sí que no paso -dijo Lexa

Ambas se levantaron a la vez y Lexa decidió ir un paso más allá. Se acercó e hizo algo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que se había levantado, le dio un abrazo.

La rubia en un primer momento no supo cómo reaccionar, no se esperaba ese gesto, pero finalmente respondió al abrazo pasando sus manos por la espalda de Lexa.

-Gracias, Clarke. -susurró en su hombro.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto, susurrando también.

-Por mostrarme lo que yo misma ignoraba-dijo repitiendo las palabras de su madre.

Clarke no entendió a qué se refería, pero asintió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de separse de ella.

-No hay de qué -dijo esta vez mirándola a los ojos- y por cierto, no vuelvas a llorar porque te pones realmente fea.

-Vaya, la rubia graciosa ha vuelto a salir.

Ambas rompieron a reír.

Cuando dos piezas que son diferentes están destinadas a encajar, por muchas dificultades que haya para ello siempre encontrarán la manera de hacerlo.

Ambas decidieron salir juntas de casa. Sus facultades estaban relativamente cerca.

Durante el camino ambas se pusieron al tanto de lo que estudiaba la otra. Lexa le explicó su devoción por el deporte, cosa que no sorprendió a la rubia, y por otro lado esta le hablo de su carrera de fotografía. Lexa entonces recordó las fotos de Octavia y unió las piezas del puzzle y decidió ser honesta.

-Clarke, tengo que contarte algo. Ahora que hemos arreglado las cosas no quiero mentirte.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó extrañada.

-El otro día te dejaste tú cámara en casa y no pude evitar cotillear tus fotos. Sé que estuvo mal, pero yo no tuve la culpa, fue mi "yo" abuela de pueblo cotilla quien lo hizo. -dijo avergonzada la castaña.

\- ¡DIOS LEXA!, eres una cotilla. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¿Vergüenza por qué? Son unas fotos realmente buenas, de verdad. No lo digo porque Octavia esté buena, que también -recibió un leve golpe de la rubia en el homrbo.

-Oye- se quejó.

-No hables así de Octavia, es mi amiga y no tenías que haber visto esas fotos. Son para un trabajo…no pienses que voy por la vida sacándole fotos así a la gente -se excusó bastante nerviosa.

-¿Entonces sois solo amigas? -Lexa se moría de curiosidad y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

\- Si, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- No sé, yo pensaba que tal vez tú y ella estabais juntas…

\- ¿Octavia y yo? ¡No por dios, solo somos amigas!

Vaya, es hetero definitivamente -pensó Lexa y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada.

-Lo dicho, te gusta Jon Snow por guapo entonces…

-No empieces otra vez…

-Vale, vale.

-Y no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas sin permiso, Lexa.

-Te lo juro por Arturo, por las bragas de mi culo. Bueno son tangas en realidad. -dijo Lexa mientras se besaba los dos pulgares de la mano.

Clarke no pudo evitar descojonarse ante la absurdez de Lexa.

-¡Qué tonta eres, de verdad!

-Gracias, nunca me habían dicho algo tan bonito.

Ambas siguieron caminando entre risas hasta llegar a la facultad de Clarke. Quedaron en verse en casa a la noche y ver alguna película juntas.

Se despidieron y cuando Lexa iba a seguir su camino, Clarke la agarró del brazo y la hizo girarse.

-Por cierto, Lexa…

-Dime.

-Si alguien me gustase por "guapo" en Juego de Tronos, sería Sansa. -dijo guiñándole un ojo, mientras se giraba y se iba caminando.

Lexa no pudo evitar sonreír ante la confesión de la rubia.

\- ¡LO SABÍA! Misión "bollito rubio" completada con éxito.

 **Bueno chicos, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste, y como siempre gracias por leer y sobre todo gracias a aquellos que se molestan en dejar algún comentario para hacerme saber lo que opinan. Se agradece muchísimo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde aquella discusión con Clarke, y las cosas entre ellas estaban bastante bien, aunque la convivencia a veces se hacía muy difícil, ya que las dos eran personas completamente opuestas. Se pasaban el día discutiendo por pequeñas tonterías, como el hecho de que Lexa se dejase toda la ropa tirada en el baño, o que bebiese directamente de la botella y sobretodo porque se pasaba el día piando a la rubia, eso sí, sin pasarse y siempre de cachondeo.

La universidad le encantaba, estudiaba lo que realmente quería y era algo que le fascinaba. Había hecho muy buenas migas con un compañero de clase, Lincoln. Era un chico moreno y de cuerpo fibrado que imponía a simple vista, pero que cuando lo conocías era un corazón con patas.

Un día lo había invitado a cenar a casa para presentárselo a Clarke, y esta hizo lo mismo con Octavia y ambas pudieron notar la química que había entre los dos. Como siempre, Lexa había ideado un plan, al que decidió llamar "Misión Café con Leche" (aludiendo a los colores de piel de ambos), en el que Clarke también participaría. El plan era sencillo, ambas tenían que quedar con sus respectivos amigos en algún lugar y a la hora de la verdad ninguna de las dos aparecería, dejando así a la parejita solos.

Y ese era el motivo por el que ambas discutían en el salón, mientras tomaban una cerveza un viernes noche. No se ponían de acuerdo para elegir el lugar.

-Lexa, no vamos a enviar a nuestros amigos en su primera cita un mirador, y menos de noche.

\- ¿Por qué no a ver? ahí es donde van las parejas. No veo el problema.

\- Ellos no son pareja. Además, ¿no sería un poco raro que le dijeras a Lincoln de ir a un mirador?

\- Ahora que lo dices un poco si…puaj, penes…- dijo mientras ponía cara de asco, haciendo reír a la rubia.

\- Tampoco es para tanto, no están mal. -dijo Clarke mientras bebía un trago de su cerveza.

\- ¿Te gustan también los penes? Eso es que no has probado una buena almeja -sentenció la castaña.

\- No seas vulgar, y, además, ¿Qué sabrás tú lo que he probado o no? -La verdad es que Clarke solo había tenido relaciones sexuales con un chico, Finn. Era bastante reservada en ese aspecto, y le costaba dar el paso a tener algo más, por eso con mujeres solo se había dado un par de besos, pero no quería que Lexa volviese a quedar por encima de ella.

\- Es fácil. Si hubieses estado con una mujer que supiese lo que hacía, jamás te hubieran dado ganas de volver a probar un pene.

\- Y tú seguro que eres ese tipo de mujeres, ¿no?

\- Efectivamente. Ya te dije una vez que soy experta en todo y, ¿ves estás de aquí? -dijo levantando las manos -no te imaginas las maravillas que son capaces de hacer.

Clarke no pudo evitar mirar los dedos de Lexa, eran realmente largos. Juraría que los más largos que había visto en su vida. ¿Cómo podía tenerlos de ese tamaño? No era algo normal. De repente empezó a sentir el calor emanaba por todo su cuerpo imaginando lo que esas manos podían hacer con ella. No podía negar que Lexa era una chica muy atractiva, además le encantaba como vestía, con sus pantalones ajustados y sus chaquetas de cuero. Pero no, no podía tener nada con ella, vivían juntas y el hecho de que pasase algo entre ella haría todo muy incómodo, por no hablar del hecho de que no era una chica de relaciones serias. En el tiempo que llevaban allí ya había llevado a varias chicas diferentes, y ella no quería ser una más en su larga lista de conquistas.

\- ¿Te has puesto cachonda con mis dedos? -le preguntó su compañera, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- No seas imbécil, ya te gustaría. Solo…estaba pensando en el sitio donde podríamos llevar a Lincoln y Octavia, que es de lo que estábamos hablando, antes de que desviaras la conversación. -intentó disimular Clarke.

\- No soy creída rubia, solo soy objetiva. Eres bisexual y yo estoy buena. Pero si, vamos a pensar un sitio mejor.

\- Pues lamento decirte que no eres mi tipo, me gustan las mujeres con un poco de cerebro, y tu careces de ello. No todo es el físico. ¿Qué te parece si los llevamos a un sitio a cenar? Así pueden hablar tranquilos.

\- Ya veremos cuanto tardas en caer en mis redes y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras. Y si, me parece bien. ¿Mexicano?

\- No te hagas ilusiones, nunca va a pasar nada entre nosotras. Mexicano es perfecto.

\- Veremos.

\- Ya te digo yo que no.

\- ¿Apostamos algo? Si tan segura estás, no tienes nada que perder.

\- Vale. Si gano yo, limpiarás la casa durante un mes y tendrás que pintarte "Vivan los Stark" en la frente e ir a clase así.

\- Trato hecho. Y si gano yo, tu harás lo mismo con los Lannister.

\- Me parece justo.

\- ¿Cuál es la fecha límite para seducirte?

\- Un mes. Si tan segura estás de ti misma, con eso es suficiente.

\- Hecho. ¿Tenemos una apuesta, señorita Griffin? -dijo Lexa ofreciéndole su mano.

\- La tenemos, señorita Woods. -respondió estrechando la suya, y cuando lo hizo Lexa tiró de su brazo depositando un beso en su mejilla.

\- Prepárate, porque en menos de un mes tendrás el mejor sexo de toda tu vida -le susurró de forma sensual en el oído.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó a su habitación, dejando a una Clarke Griffin completamente en blanco.

 **Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los demás, pero era necesario que fuese así para poder seguir con la trama que tengo en mente. ¿Qué os parece que estas dos quieran juntar a Lincoln y Octavia? ¿Caerá Clarke en las redes de Lexa? ¿Qué opináis vosotros?**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Primera semana.

Había hecho un trato con Clarke. Antes de un mes tenía que conseguir tener algo con ella.

Ni de coña iba a pasearse por toda la universidad con algo relacionado con los Stark, y mucho menos limpiar durante un mes.

Además, Clarke estaba bastante buena, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, con sus maravillosas curvas, tal y como a ella le gustaban, por no hablar de la enorme delantera que tenía.

\- ¡Me perdería entre esos montes durante horas! -pensó, mientras se imaginaba los pechos de la rubia bajo el sujetador.

A todo esto, se sumaba el carácter fuerte que tenía, capaz de decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella. Era de las pocas chicas que la habían rechazado, y eso le daban más ganas aún de conseguir tener algo con ella. Todo era un juego, y ambas lo sabían. Siempre había sido clara con la larga lista de tías que habían pasado por sus brazos: Solo sexo, cero compromisos. No le gustaba hacer daño a nadie, y mucho menos a Clarke, y sabía que esa chica iba a ser diferente. Enamorarse no estaba en sus planes, pero no podía evitar sentir que tenía que hacer bien las cosas con ella, conseguir su amistad. Y quien sabe, podían ser amigas que se dan cariño de manera ocasional.

Ambas tenían turno de mañana en la Universidad, así que habían decidido salir siempre juntas, aunque después sus caminos se separasen.

Esta mañana había decidido levantarse un poco antes para sorprender a Clarke con el desayuno y empezar así su misión "Melones Clarkianos". Quería que la rubia viese también su parte más humana, sacar esa chica amable y simpática que fue en antaño, y así conseguir que cayera en sus redes.

Decidió arreglarse un poco, ya que hoy no tenía ninguna clase que implicara ejercicio físico, y de esa manera hacer que a la rubia se le cayese la baba. Se había alisado el pelo y se había hecho una coleta alta, dejando caer el fleco estratégicamente a ambos lados de la cara. Decidió resaltar sus ojos con un poco de máscara de pestañas y eye-liner, y sus labios con un labial rojo.

En cuanto a la ropa, decidió ponerse un vaquero corto que dejaba ver sus bronceadas piernas, acompañado por una camisa de botones verde militar, dejando varios botones superiores sin abrochar.

Estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno cuando Clarke salió de su habitación.

-mmm, qué bien huele – dijo mientras se estirba, aun en pijama.

-Buenos días, he preparado algo de desayuno para las dos, aprovechando que me he desvelado y no podía seguir durmiendo -dijo Lexa inocentemente dedicándole una de sus sonrisas.

-Ya veo ya. Voy a darme una ducha y desayunamos, ¿vale?

-Perfecto, aquí te espero- respondió mientras Clarke se dirigía hacia el baño.

-Y, por cierto, Lexa-dijo girándose y echándole una descarada mirada por todo su cuerpo -si piensas que haciéndome el desayuno y poniéndote guapa vas a conseguir algo conmigo, no va a funcionar -le dijo guiñándole un ojo y entrando al baño.

-Eso ya lo veremos, rubia. -dijo para sí misma cuando la otra ya no la escuchaba.

Ambas desayunaron entre risas todo lo que había preparado la castaña, haciendo que esta se olvidara de su plan de seducción y se dedicara simplemente a ser ella misma, aunque no pudo evitar coquetear, era algo innato en ella. Después de eso, ambas pusieron rumbo a la universidad y separándose a mitad de camino, momento en el que Lexa aprovecho para acercarse a ella y depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de la otra.

-Qué tengas un buen día, preciosa. Nos vemos a la noche -se despidió.

-Lo mismo digo -respondió ligeramente ruborizada.

Las clases habían sido un tostón, pero por suerte tenía a Lincoln, que le hacía las eternas mañanas de teoría mucho más amenas. En ese momento se acordó de la misión que tenía junto a Clarke para unir a sus dos amigos, así que decidió poner en marcha el plan.

-Oye Linc, ¿Qué te parece si el sábado vamos a cenar y luego nos tomamos algo por ahí?, con todos los trabajos que nos mandan y las clases hace tiempo que no salimos.

-Vale cuenta conmigo, y oye, ¿qué te parece si le decimos también a tu compañera de piso y a su amiga?, me cayeron bastante bien.

Lexa se echó a reír ante la propuesta de su amigo. Lo tenía calado.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Nada, nada, que se te nota a leguas que la morena te pone, eres tan predecible.

Lincoln le dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

-Eres idiota, y no, simplemente me cayeron bien, las dos.

-jajajaja, ya claro…a mama mona, plátanos verdes. Soy tu amiga, no tienes que disimular.

-Qué insoportable eres, qué tu tengas las hormonas revolucionadas y quieras tirarte a todo lo que se mueve, no significa que todos seamos igual. ¿O me vas a negar que te gusta Clarke?

-Es guapa, y si, me atrae. ¿Ves? No me escondo como tú.

-Está bien, no te voy a negar que Octavia me gustó, pero apenas la conozco, no soy como tú que no pierdes el tiempo.

-La vida está para vivirla amigo, hazme caso.

-Eso dices, hasta el día que te pilles de verdad y en ese momento seré yo el que me ría.

-Lexa no se enamora, ya lo sabes.

-Que si, que sí, pero dime, ¿las vas a invitar o no?

-Me lo pensaré.

-O se lo dices, o le cuento a Clarke como te caíste el otro día en clase. O incluso puedo mostrarle el vídeo donde sales llorando…

-Eres sucio Lincoln Bishop.

-He aprendido de la mejor.

-ESTA BIEN, se lo diré a Clarke, pero solo lo de fiesta, me apetece tener una cena con mi amigo, ¿vale?

-Genial- dijo el moreno dándole un abrazo a Lexa.

-Ay quita quita, no seas empalagoso, Lincoln. -dijo separándose de él, aunque en el fondo agradecía esas muestras de cariño por parte de su amigo.

-Qué rancia eres, de verdad.

-Ya, pero amas que lo sea.

El plan estaba en marcha e iba sobre ruedas, no solo había sido iniciativa de Lincoln invitar a Octavia, si no que además le había reconocido que le gustaba. Decidió mandarle un mensaje a Clarke con las últimas novedades.

Lexa: _Aquí Lexa Woods informando a Clarke Griffin, ¿me recibe?_

Al cabo de un rato recibió un mensaje.

Clarke: Al habla Clarke Griffin, le recibo.

Lexa: _La misión "Café con leche" ha sido puesta en marcha. EL objetivo número 1 ha caído en la trampa, y por él mismo. Le toca camelarse al objetivo número 2, oficial Griffin. Tengo mis esperanzas puestas en usted, no me falle._

Clarke: Mensaje recibido. Me pondré con ello, puede estar segura de que el objetivo número 2 caerá también. No le fallaré, comandante.

Lexa: _Estoy orgullosa de usted, Clarke Griffin._

Clarke: No puedo decir lo mismo de usted, Lexa Woods.

Lexa: _Idiota._

Clarke: Imbécil.

Lexa: _Borde_

Clarke: Cállate.

Lexa: _Cállame._

Clarke: Más quisieras.

Lexa: _Ya lo harás._

Clarke: Soñar es gratis. Te dejo, que entro a otra clase, nos vemos luego. Cambio y corto.

Lexa: _Recibido. Cambio y corto._

Los días pasaron y por fin llegó el sábado. Clarke se había encargado de hablar con Octavia y, al igual que Lexa, le había hecho creer que iban a cenar juntas. Habían elegido un restaurante mexicano en el centro de la ciudad. Era un local no muy grande, pero bastante acogedor, perfecto para que sus amigos se conociesen.

Clarke y Lexa habían decidido salir a tomar algo por la zona, así de paso cotilleaban un poco a sus amigos.

Estaban en casa ya preparadas para salir y Lexa no dejaba de dar vueltas por el salón.

\- ¡Lexa, estate quieta de una vez! Me estás poniendo nerviosa. Pareces una niña de nueve años el día de Navidad -gritó la rubia desesperada-

-Perdón, perdón, es que ya tienen que estar a punto de verse.

-Sí, y como no te des prisa y te termines de vestir vamos a llegar cuando ya se hayan ido.

-Joder, tienes razón, voy a terminar de arreglarme, no tardo.

-Venga.

-Por cierto, ese vestido te queda de muerte -dijo acercándose a ella y mirando descaradamente a su delantera.

-Clarke le cogió la barbilla y con su dedo se la subió un poco -mis ojos están arriba, gracias. Y termina ya o te quedas en tierra.

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY

-En ocasiones parezco tu madre, Lexa. Tiene que estar contenta de haberte perdido de vista. -dijo Clarke bromeando y pudo notar como el semblante de Lexa cambiaba.

Esta se quedó unos segundos en silencio, y la rubia pudo notar como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

-Lexa, ¿estás bien? ¿he dicho algo malo? -preguntó acariciándole el brazo.

-Lo siento Clarke…-fue lo único que pudo decir. Entró al baño y cayó de rodillas tras la puerta, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Clarke no asimilaba lo que había pasado, y se dio cuenta de que realmente la había cagado, no sabía el motivo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse fatal. Lexa estaba descolocada.

No sabía cómo actuar, así que decidió acercarse a la puerta del baño.

Dio dos golpes suaves.

Lexa, ¿estás bien? Yo…lo siento, joder…no sé qué dije que pudo molestarte…de verdad…no era mi intención. No hace falta que me abras, pero por favor, dime que estás bien -suplicó.

-Ya salgo, no te preocupes…-respondió en un susurro la de ojos verdes, y Clarke pudo escuchar como estaba sollozaba, y se sitió aún peor.

Al cabo de unos segundos escuchó como Lexa abría la puerta. Tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado. Clarke se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-Lo siento…-fue lo único que pudo decir. -Estoy bien, es solo que…es algo difícil -dijo agachando la cabeza.

-No tienes que decirme nada, solo lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir así…

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra, hasta que finalmente Lexa habló.

-Un poco sí que te pareces a ella, ¿sabes?, era igual de perfeccionista y cabezota que tú, pero a la vez tenía un gran sentido del humor. Le hubieses caído bien…-dijo Lexa, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo sonreír pensando en su madre.

Clarke enseguida unió las piezas del puzle, y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y de la gran cagada que había cometido. No solo le había recordado a su madre, sino que encima la frase que le dijo fue horrible.

-Soy una imbécil. Perdóname Lexa, muchas veces digo comentarios…joder…lo siento, de verdad. Soy una puta imbécil.

-Ehhh tranquila, no sabías nada…ya está….

-No, soy una imbécil, entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo.

-¿Ves? Igual de cabezota que ella. Ven anda…-dijo abriendo sus brazos, ofreciéndole un abrazo.

Clarke no dudo en aceptar, era lo menos que podía hacer, y realmente necesitaba abrazarla. -lo siento -le susurró en el oído, mientras se apoyaba en su hombro y se impregnaba del olor de la castaña, sintiendo que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse también-nunca quise hacerte daño

-Lo sé, gracias. -respondió agradecida, apretando un poco más a la rubia contra su cuerpo. -Y no disimules, sé que todo era una estratagema para conseguir este abrazo y acercarte un poco a mí -bromeó Lexa, intentando suavizar la situación.

Clarke no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario, y suavemente se separó de ella. Realmente hubiera pasado la noche así, rodeada por los brazos de Lexa. La castaña estaba haciéndola sentir cosas que no había sentido nunca, y tenía miedo, miedo de enamorarse de Lexa Woods.

-Eres idiota, ¿lo sabes no? -dijo entre risas mientras secaba sus propias lágrimas.

-Creo que me lo has dicho varias veces, pero nunca me cansaré de oírlo viniendo de ti, en el fondo se que me adoras. Ven anda, no llores…-dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cara, quitando las lágrimas que quedaban.

 **Aquí otro capítulo. Siento la tardanza, pero he estado viajando y no había podido escribir. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y como siempre agradezco a todos aquellos que pierden un poco de su tiempo en comentar. Se agradece muchísimo, y aunque no lo creáis ayuda y anima bastante. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Tendrá éxito la cita Linctavia? ¿Qué os parece la relación de Clarke y Lexa?**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Música para dos

Después de lo sucedido, ambas se habían retrasado y sabían que no les daba tiempo de llegar al restaurante para cotillear a sus amigos, así que decidieron que los verían en el pub y así les daban un tiempo más a solas. Esperaban que las cosas fuesen bien entre ellos, ya que ambas habían notado la gran química que tenían.

Una vez Lexa estuvo preparada llamaron a un taxi y fueron hasta el centro. El pub estaba en una zona bastante comercial, así que decidieron dar un paseo en lo que hacían un poco de tiempo.

Paseaban entre risas, Lexa no dejaba de hacer bromas y Clarke estaba encantada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía tanto con una persona, era capaz de sacar humor hasta de la cosa más absurda.

En una de estas vieron a un chico que tocaba la guitarra en la calle, y Lexa observó que tenía también una caja de música, así que no dudo en acercarse.

-Ven rubia, quiero escucharlo más de cerca -dijo agarrando su mano y arrastrándola en dirección hacia al chico, y esta no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

Lexa se acercó y dejó un billete en la funda de la guitarra y soltando a Clarke se acercó al oído del chico, y Clarke vio como este asentía a lo que le decía con una sonrisa.

-Espero que disfrutes del espectáculo -le dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo mientras se sentaba encima de la caja de música.

\- ¿Preparada? -preguntó el chico mirando hacia Lexa.

\- Cuando quieras -respondió.

\- Pues dale caña, guapa.

En ese momento Lexa empezó a tocar la caja con bastante destreza, mientras que el chico se unía un poco más tarde con su guitarra y empezaba a cantar "Its time" de Imagine Dragons.

Justo cuando llegó el estribillo Lexa se unió al chico cantando un tono por encima, compenetrando perfectamente su voz con la de él, bajo la atónita mirada de Clarke.

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?_ _  
_ _I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_ _  
_ _I'm just the same as I was_ _  
_ _Now don't you understand_ _  
_ _I'm never changing who I am_

Lexa no solo tocaba genial, sino que también cantaba de maravilla. Su voz era dulce y aterciopelada, pero a la vez tenía bastante potencia. Clarke estaba sin palabras y no pudo evitar mirarla con una sonrisa, que la de ojos verdes le devolvió. ¿Cuántas cosas más le quedaban por descubrir de ella? Le encantaba la Lexa que estaba conociendo, muy alejada de esa chica prepotente y egocéntrica del inicio, capaz de sorprenderla en el momento menos inesperado y que sin duda, tenía un gran fondo que se moría por descubrir.

Terminaron de cantar y esta vez fue Clarke la que se acercó a dejar algo de propina, momento que Lexa aprovechó para acercarse a ella por detrás.

-Espero que te haya gustado -le susurró mientras le agarraba por la cintura.

Clarke sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo ante el contacto.

-Ha estado genial, no sabía que cantases tan bien -dijo mientras se giraba y ambas quedaban la una frente a la otra.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí -respondió mientras que le ofrecía su mano- ¿Vamos?

Clarke dudó, pero finalmente acepto la oferta y agarró su mano. -Vamos.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Lexa se dio cuenta de algo.

-Será mejor que avisemos a Octavia y Lincoln de que ya vamos para el pub -dijo mientras sacaba el móvil y avisaba a su amigo, que no tardó en responder.

Lincoln: _Por la jugada que nos habéis hecho no deberíamos aparecer, al igual que vosotras. Y dile a Clarke que Octavia va a quitarle los rizos de la cabeza en cuanto la vea._

Lexa: Venga, solo queríamos daros un empujón. Además, nos amáis por ello. Dice Clarke que no le tiene miedo.

Lincoln: _jajajaja, nos vemos en un rato. Y gracias, a las dos._

-Parece que ha ido bien, ¿no? -preguntó Clarke – aparte de que voy a quedarme calva y todo eso -bromeó.

-Eso parece, y tranquila rubia, yo mataré monstruos por ti -dijo sin darle tiempo a responder, mientras seguía caminando.

Llegaron al local y se pidieron unas cervezas en lo que sus amigos llegaban, que no tardaron en hacerlo. Aparecieron agarrados de la mano y Clarke y Lexa no pudieron evitar sonreír al verlos, su plan había tenido éxito y estaban orgullosas de ello.

Siguieron tomando y Octavia y Lincoln fueron a bailar, dejando a las chicas solas sentadas en unos sofás que había en uno de los laterales del pub. Llevaban varias cervezas encima y ambas podían notar como el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto en ellas. Clarke decidió dar el paso y se acercó más a Lexa, rozando prácticamente sus muslos con los de la otra chica.

-Muchas gracias Lexa -dijo acercándose a su oído para que esta pudiera escucharla, ya que con la música era casi imposible.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó sorprendida mientras la miraba.

-Por hacerme reir -respondió, devolviéndole la mirada.

\- ¿Me estás llamando payasa? -dijo haciéndose la ofendida, gesto que hizo reír a Clarke.

-Me ofendes rubia…

-No era mi intención -dijo simulando arrepentimiento - ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte? -dijo mientras ponía la mano en su rodilla, casi sin darse cuenta.

Lexa sintió el contacto de la rubia y se puso nerviosa, no se lo esperaba, siempre era ella quien llevaba las riendas en estas situaciones.

\- ¿Me concederías un baile? -dijo finalmente, poniendo su mano encima de la de Clarke y acariciándola suavemente.

Justo cuando Lexa rozó su mano Clarke fue consciente de donde había puesto la suya. ¿En qué momento había sucedido? Sin embargo, y seguramente por lo contenta que iba, decidió que era momento de dejarse llevar y de pensar un poco menos.

-Será un placer.

Ambas se levantaron y sin soltar sus manos se dirigieron a la pista. Para sorpresa de Clarke, Lexa no solo sabía cantar y tocar, sino que también sabía bailar. Y de qué manera. Movía sus caderas con soltura y sensualidad, haciendo que Clarke temblara simplemente de verla. Era increíble verla así, y no dudo en seguirle el ritmo, aunque ella bailaba bastante peor, pero lo intentaba.

Siguieron bailando locamente y entre risas varias canciones, hasta que empezó a sonar una un poco más lenta.

Ambas se miraron, intentando descifrar la mirada de la otra. Esta vez fue Lexa quien decidió lanzarse y sin pensarlo agarró la mano de Clarke para hacerla girar y quedar pegada ella por detrás, pasando las manos por su cintura y posándolas en su vientre. Ambas se movían como una sola, dejándose llevar por la música. No eran conscientes de que había más gente alrededor y de que Lincoln y Octavia los miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión.

Clarke decidió cerrar los ojos y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de la Lexa, que a su vez apoyaba la suya en el hombro de la rubia, quedando su boca cerca del oído.

-Gracias a ti Clarke, por haberte molestado en conocerme -le susurró.

La rubia decidió girarse, pasando sus manos por el cuello de Lexa, a la vez que esta las mantenía en su cintura.

-Y espero que me dejes seguir conociéndote -dijo, mientras posaba un beso en la mejilla de la castaña, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, sorprendiéndola.

\- ¡Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba! -dijo sonriendo.

Clarke no pudo evitar bajar su mirada a los labios de Lexa, esos gruesos labios que la volvían loca y que se moría por probar. - ¿Y esto? -preguntó, acercándose a ella y rozando brevemente sus labios.

-Definitivamente no -respondió, a la vez que atraía con fuerza a Clarke para volver a besarla, esta vez en un beso más largo, suave, disfrutando de los labios de la rubia, que le correspondía. Soltó una de sus manos de la cintura de Clarke y la llevo a su boca, acariciando ese lunar que la volvía loca. Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír ante la suave caricia de Lexa, y decidió ir un paso más allá. Rozo con su lengua los labios de la castaña, saboreándolos, pidiendo permiso para entrar en ella, permiso que fue concedido por Lexa, que abrió su boca para recibir la lengua de la otra, jugando con ella, en una danza suave, al ritmo de la música que ambas bailaban, disfrutando la una de la otra.

Tras varios segundos ambas se separaron, cuando notaron que necesitaban coger aire, pero sin soltar su agarre, clavando sus miradas, sin ser conscientes aun de lo que acababa de pasar.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Segunda semana

Se habían besado y aún no habían tenido tiempo para asimilarlo cuando Lexa sintió una mano golpeando su pómulo derecho. Instintivamente llevó una de las suyas hacia la zona afectada, mientras miraba con sorpresa y confusión hacía la chica que tenía enfrente. Dolía, y no sabía si era más por el dolor físico del golpe o del hecho de que fuese Clarke quien se lo produjese, especialmente después de haber sido ella la que empezó a tontear y a darle pie a algo más.

Estaba confusa, pero sobretodo dolida, no entendía la actitud que la otra tenía, no después de acercarse a ella como lo había hecho, no después de estar toda la noche bien, no después de haber bailado como lo habían hecho, no después de todo, y sus ojos mostraban todo eso que estaba sintiendo.

-No…vuelvas…a besarme- balbuceó Clarke, consciente de todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Lexa.

Esta simplemente asintió y se dio la vuelta para largarse de ese lugar y alejarse de ella. Clarke se arrepintió al momento de lo que había hecho. No tenía derecho a pegar a Lexa, ella no era asi, pero el miedo se apoderó de ella, miedo a que solo fuese un maldito juego, una estúpida apuesta. Intento detenerla agarrándola del brazo, pero Lexa fue tajante.

-Lexa, lo siento…

-No -fue su única palabra antes de soltase de su agarre e irse directamente del local. Estaba dolida, y con razón.

-Mierda -dijo Clarke mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

En ese momento Octavia y Lincoln, que habían visto toda la escena, se acercaron a ella con gesto preocupado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó Octavia acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo.

-Que no dejo de cagarla, eso pasó…

\- ¿Te dijo algo para que actuases así? -preguntó entonces Lincoln -conozco a Lexa, y sé que a veces puede pasarse con las bromas…

-No, ese es el problema, que no hizo nada, no se merecía eso, y joder, la he cagado.

-Bueno, mañana hablas con ella. La conozco y sé que ahora no querrá hablar contigo, estará enfadada, pero si hablas con ella verás que puedes arreglarlo. -le dijo intentando tranquilizarla, aunque en el fondo sabía que iba a tenerlo difícil.

-Eso espero…-dijo con tristeza -será mejor que vuelva a casa, no tengo ganas de seguir aquí.

-Sí, vamos -dijo Octavia pasando el brazo por el hombro de su amiga.

-No, vosotros os quedáis. Es vuestra noche y no quiero arruinarla. Yo cogeré un taxi.

\- ¿Seguro? Sabes que no nos importa, ¿verdad? -preguntó mirando a Lincoln.

-En absoluto -contestó el moreno.

-De verdad, no os preocupéis por mí -dijo acercándose a ambos y dándoles un beso en la mejilla.

-Vale, avísame cuando llegues pequeña, y tranquila que verás que todo se soluciona.

-Gracias, O. Te aviso.

Se acercó al sofá donde antes había estado sentada con Lexa para coger su bolso cuando vio que el de la castaña aún estaba ahí. La culpa se apoderó de ella, otra vez. No solo había jodido la noche, también le había hecho daño y encima había hecho que se fuese sola, sin teléfono, sin dinero. ¿Por qué siempre lo judía todo?

Lexa era la prepotente de las dos, la rebelde, la mala, pero era ella la que siempre había hecho daño. Primero juzgándola, luego con lo de su madre y ahora esto. Y todo por culpa de sus malditas inseguridades, de su miedo, y de sus tonterías. Nunca antes se había comportado así con nadie, tenía miedo de Lexa Woods, de todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir en solo unos meses. Siempre llevaba el control de todo y con Lexa no podía hacerlo, y eso la volvía loca. Esa noche se había dejado llevar, había tomado el control de la situación y había decido lanzarse. Deseaba besarla, muchísimo. Primero la escuchó cantar, luego la vio bailar y cuando notó la cercanía de sus cuerpos no se pudo controlar. Sus labios eran tan suaves como imaginaba, incluso mejores, y justo en el momento en que mejor estaba el miedo volvió, y con ello esa reacción, de la que se arrepintió al segundo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Cogió sus cosas y las de Lexa y salió a buscarla.

Lexa caminaba por las calles de la ciudad a paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos y cabizbaja. Nada más salir se dio cuenta de que había dejado todas sus cosas dentro, pero no quería volver ahí y tropezarse con ella de nuevo. Estaba mosqueada.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

¿Por qué siempre en todo lo relacionado con Clarke salía lastimada?

Vale que ella no era una santa, y muchas veces era una capulla integral, pero con ella no. Siempre intentaba hacer las cosas bien con Clarke, porque sabía que no era como las demás, pero siempre acababa lastimada.

Le daba una de cal y una de arena.

Pero ya está, esta vez se había acabado.

Tal vez no debió lanzarse a besarla de esa manera, pero joder, la rubia fue la primera que dio el paso, ella solo siguió lo que la otra había empezado, y zas, toma golpe.

-A tomar por culo -dijo mientras daba una patada a una lata de cerveza que había por el suelo.

Siguió caminando cuando un taxi paró justo al lado de ella tocando la pita.

-Lexa… -escuchó la voz de Clarke y se giró para ver como su cabeza asomaba por la ventana.

La miró y siguió caminando aligerando el paso.

El taxi hacía lo mismo.

-Lexa, por favor…sube. Sé que no tienes tus cosas.

La ignoró, y volvió a repetir lo de antes.

-Lexa -volvió a llamarla- no tienes que hablar conmigo, solo sube y vamos a casa.

Esta vez caminó hacia el taxi.

-No. Dame mis cosas, yo voy en otro taxi. -dijo tajante.

-Por favor Lexa, sube…lo siento, ¿vale? Fui una estúpida.

-Dame mis cosas. -fueron sus únicas palabras.

-Está bien, toma -dijo la rubia, casi sollozando, mientras sacaba su bolso por la ventana.

Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Dejando a su compañera destrozada. Pudo notarlo en su mirada y en como las palabras salían de su boca, pero estaba cansada de tener siempre que ceder con ella, de que le hiciera daño y luego todo siguiese como si nada. Esta vez no.

Decidió caminar un poco más para hacer tiempo. No quería encontrársela en casa, así que cuando pasaron unos 20 minutos cogió un taxi que pasaba y fue hasta a casa.

Cuando entró, y para su suerte, Clarke ya estaba en su habitación.

Fue hasta la suya y debajo de su puerta encontró un papel con algo escrito. Se agachó y lo cogió.

" _Siento ser una estúpida. Lo siento, una vez más. -Clarke"_

¡Qué jodidamente adorable era esa maldita rubia! -pensó. Pero no iba a perdonarla tan fácil, así que enrolló el papel y fue hasta la cocina para tirarlo a la papelera.

Eran casi las 14:00 am cuando se levantó. Fue hasta la cocina y en la mesa encontró otra nota.

 _\- "Lexa, de verdad. Sé que no tenía derecho a golpearte, y me arrepiento por ello. Perdóname._

 _PD: Te he dejado algo de comer en el microondas -Clarke"_

Abrió el microondas y encontró un filete con patatas fritas. Decidió dejarlo ahí e ir a comer fuera. No estaba lista, no aún.

Como cada día desde entonces, Clarke le había hecho llegar una nota disculpándose. Todas las había ignorado. Pero a diferencia de al principio, no las había tirado, sino que las había guardado. Clarke tenía una letra preciosa, y nunca nadie se había molestado en hacerle algo así.

En el fondo ya la había perdonado, pero su orgullo era muy grande como para admitirlo.

Había hecho todo lo posible para no encontrarse con ella. Se levantaba más temprano, y llegaba antes de que Clarke saliese de la cafetería.

Incluso Lincoln había intentado convencerla de que hablase con su compañera, pero siempre acababan discutiendo y al final el moreno había desistido.

Eres jueves por la tarde, y se encontraba en el sofá acostada viendo el último episodio de Juego de Tronos cuando para su sorpresa Clarke apareció por la puerta.

-Hola…-fue lo único que dijo la rubia. Traía el semblante serio.

Lexa simplemente asintió y siguió a lo suyo. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero otra vez su orgullo era superior.

\- ¿Es el último episodio? -preguntó al cabo de unos minutos la de ojos azules.

-Sí, acabo de ponerlo. -respondió escuetamente.

\- ¿Puedo verlo contigo? Es el único que me falta…-dijo con temor a que le dijese que no.

-Es tu casa, haz lo que quieras.

-Joder Lexa, ¿hasta cuándo vas a estar así conmigo? -preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Lexa paró el episodio y se giró para mirarla.

-No lo sé, Clarke.

-Perdóname.

-Ya hace días que lo hice.

\- ¿De verdad? -se sorprendió la rubia. Quiso no sonreír, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Si

\- ¿Entonces por qué sigues así conmigo?

\- Que te haya perdonado no significa que lo haya olvidado. Si no querías que te besara, podrías haberme apartado sin más, o simplemente no haberme dado pie a ello.

-Lo sé, soy idiota.

-Ya lo has dicho.

-Joder, es que no sé por qué lo hice…

-pero aun así lo hiciste

-si

\- ¿por qué?

-No lo sé

\- ¿y por qué me correspondiste al beso?

-No lo sé

\- ¿Querías hacerlo?

-No lo se

\- ¿Sabes decir algo más a parte de "no lo sé"

-Joder Lexa, no sé porque actuó como lo hago. No cuando se trata de ti. Eres diferente a todas las personas que conozco, y me das miedo.

\- ¿Miedo por qué? -preguntó. En el fondo sabía la respuesta, pero quería oírla.

-No lo sé.

Lexa no pudo evitar ante la respuesta.

-Pues cuando lo sepas, hablaremos. Mientras tanto mejor que sigamos como estos días.

-Vale…

\- ¿Vemos el capítulo? -dijo cambiando de tema.

-Está bien.

Era Domingo por la noche.

La cosa entre ambas chicas había mejorado bastante. No hablaban mucho, pero al menos no era incomodo estar en el mismo lugar.

Lexa estaba en su habitación cuando escucho un grito que venía de la habitación de Clarke.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -gritaba la rubia.

Lexa se levantó corriendo de la cama, sin darse cuenta de que estaba prácticamente desnuda. Llevaba un pequeño top blanco y un pantalón muy corto.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó asustada entrando a la habitación de su compañera.

-¡HAY UNA PUTA TARAANTULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EN EL TECHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lexa miró hacía donde señalaba Clarke y había una araña enorme. Clarke estaba subida en su cama a punto de un ataque de histeria.

-¡JODEEEEEEEEER! -exclamó Lexa, mientras se subía también a la cama de la rubia. Siempre les había tenido pánico a las arañas.

-¡MATALA LEXAAAAAAAA! -le dijo la rubia mientras se enganchaba a su cuello asustada.

-¿YOOOOOOOOO? UNA MIERDA, PARA QUE ME PIQUE. MATALA TU

-POR FAVOR

-NI DE COÑA

La araña empezó a moverse y ambas se abrazaron con más fuerza, sin ser conscientes aun de la cercanía.

-JODER -gritaron al unísono.

En ese momento ambas se miraron y Clarke fue consciente de la poca ropa que llevaba Lexa y por un momento se olvidó de la araña. Pero un nuevo grito de Lexa la volvió a la realidad, haciendo que se separasen.

-¡YO ME VOY, MATAA ESE BICHO!

-NO TE VAYAS, ME VA A MATAR.

-PUES ACABA CON ELLA

-ME DA MIEDO, HAZLO TU

-ESTAS LOCA

-A ver, vamos a calmarnos -dijo finalmente Clarke.

-Está bien, pero nos calmamos en el salón. No pienso estar en este cuarto más tiempo con ese bicho.

Ambas salieron de la habitación corriendo. Tanto que Lexa se tropezó con una de las sillas del salón, dándose de bruces contra el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó rápidamente Clarke acercándose a ella.

-Si…-dijo Lexa mientras se llevaba la mano hacia su labio.

-Tienes sangre, joder -le dijo Clarke.

Lexa miró su mano, y efectivamente, tenía sangre. En la caída debió porderse el labio sin darse cuenta.

Clarke cogió un paño de una de la gavetas dela cocina y se acercó a ella. -Ven, que te ayudo. Puso una de sus manos en la barbilla de Lexa y pasó el paño por el labio de Lexa.

-Ay -se quejó.

-Lo siento -dijo, mientras intentaba tener más cuidado. Termino de limpiarle el golpe y sin poder evitarlo paso uno de sus dedos por el labio de la castaña. -Ya está, creo. Deberías ponerte hielo, por si se te inflama.

-Gracias, Clarke -le dijo dulcemente Lexa, y finalmente se dio cuenta de que no podía estar más tiempo enfadada con ella.

"Clarke" Le encantaba como sonaba su nombre cuando ella lo pronunciaba.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti. -le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahora tenemos que hacernos cargo de la tarántula. -le recordó.

-Mañana llamamos a alguien y que la mate, yo a ese bicho no me acerco. Duermo en el sofá.

-No -dijo Lexa sin pensarlo. -duerme en mi habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá.

-Ni lo sueñes. No voy a quitarte tu habitación. Yo dormiré en en el salón.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-Si.

-No.

-JA, HE GANADO -dijo Lexa dando un salto.

-Eres una tramposa -se quejó -pero no pienses que voy a dormir en tu habitación mientras tú lo haces en el sofá-

-Está bien. Duerme conmigo entonces, la cama es bastante grande.


	10. Chapter 10

Choque 9:

Cartas sobre la mesa.

Tras la insitencia de Lexa, Clarke había accedido finalmente a dormir con ella. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Era cierto que las cosas habían mejorado entre ellas, pero tenían una conversación pendiente que aún no se veía capaz de enfrentar. Le debía una explicación de su actitud aquella noche, lo sabía, pero no se atrevía a abrirse ante Lexa, a reconocer lo que empezaba a sentir.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Lexa le daba miedo. Lo que le hacía sentir le daba miedo. Que para ella no significase nada y solo fuese un juego, le daba miedo. Y estar en esa cama con ella, compartiendo un espacio tan reducido, le daba miedo.

Ambas estaban acostadas en la cama de Lexa. La castaña leía un libro mientras la rubia simplemente miraba el techo.

-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó Lexa, cerrando el libro y girándose hacia ella.

-No, estoy bien, gracias. -le respondió.

-Es que no dejas de mover el pie, y pensaba que tiritabas. Si necesitas algo, simplemente dilo.

-No, no tengo frío, de verdad. Gracias Lexa. -le agradeció, y repitio su gesto, girándose también para mirarla. -Por todo.

Lexa pudo notar el nerviosismo que había en ella, Clarke era como un libro abierto, sus ojos transmitían a la perfección todo lo que esta sentía, y no pudo evitar acariciarle el brazo, suavemente, sintiendo su piel erizarse a su paso, para intentar darle un poco de tranquilidad.

-Esta bien Clarke, todo está bien. -le afirmo, haciéndole entender que todo estaba olvidado.

-No, Lexa, no lo está...se que te debo una explicación, te la mereces, pero...- dijo mientras notaba que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

-Ey, tranquila, no hace falta que me digas nada ahora, cuando quieras hablar sabes donde encontrarme, ¿vale?

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro. Ahora vamos a dormir, ambas necesitamos descansar.

-Esta bien, buenas noches Lexa. -le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, rubia. -le respondió, mientras que con su pulgar quitaba la lágrima que caía por su mejilla. -voy a apagar la luz, cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes.

Pero las dos sabían que ninguna iba a poder se habían dado la espalda.

Por un lado Clarke seguía dándole vueltas a todo, y por el otro Lexa no dejaba de pensar en lo cerca que tenía a la rubia, y en lo que se moría por abrazarla, por volver a besarla, esta vez sin alcohol de por medio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esa necesidad con una chica, y al igual que la otra, también estaba aterrada, pero Clarke le había dejado claro todo aquella noche.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando notó que la de ojos azules se giraba y susurraba su nombre.

-Lexa, ¿sigues despierta? -le preguntó en un susurro. No quería despertarla en el caso de que estuviese dormida.

-Si, ¿necesitas algo? -le respondió en un susurro también.

-Si, necesito hablar, pero si estabas a punto de dormir podemos hacerlo mañana.

Lexa giró su cuerpo, quedando frente a ella, esta vez mucho más cerca que la anterior, observándola. La luz estaba apagada, pero la luzde la luna iluminaba la habitación lo suficiente como para distinguirse.

-No, esta bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?

-No. Me das miedo tú. De eso quiero hablarte...

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú.

-¿Tan fea soy?

-No seas idiota...ya sabes que no me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces...?

-Esta bien, pero no me interrumpas por favor. Llevo mucho meditando sobre esto y quiero ser capaz de decírtelo. -le rogó, e incluso a través de la oscuridad, Lexa pudo notar la angustia en las palabras de Clarke.

-Vale, suéltalo todo.

-Esta bien -dijo, dando un largo suspiro. -primero quiero pedirte disculpas otra vez, no debí pegarte, yo no soy así, pero como te dije, me das miedo Lexa. Y esa noche tuve miedo. Miedo de mi, de ti, de lo que estaba pasando. Me da miedo todo lo que me haces sentir, me dio miedo que ese beso solo fuese por la dichosa apuesta y que realmente no quisieras dármelo. Me da miedo dejarme llevar contigo y salir lastimada, me da miedo que me hagas daño. Pero también siento que con todos mis miedos a quien realmente estoy haciendo daño es a ti, y no te lo mereces, tú no. No estoy enamorada, ni mucho menos, pero eres diferente a todas las chicas que conozco y que he conocido en mi vida. Me desestabilizas, y lo peor es que eso me gusta. Me gustas Lexa, pero sé que no eres una chica de relaciones, y yo en estos momentos de mi vida tampoco estoy preparada para entrar en una, pero tampoco quiero que esto se me vaya de las manos y perderte del todo, porque más allá de ser una chica guapa por la que me siento atraída, te considero mi amiga, y una amiga diferente. No eres como Octavia, contigo tengo un tipo de conexión diferente. Y no quiero perder eso. No quiero perderte Lexa. Porque nos conocemos hace menos de un año, pero siento que contigo a mi lado todo va a estar bien. -se desahogo Clarke, diciéndolo todo de golpe, quedándose sin aire, y cerrando los ojos, temiendo haberla asustado.

-Esto no me lo esperaba, Clarke. -Respondió Lexa, mientras notaba como un nudo se había formado en su estómago tras todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No tienes que decir nada, entiendo si por tu parte...

-Shhh - la paró la ojiverde, posando uno de sus dedos en los labios de Clarke, acariciándolo en el proceso. -ahora déjame hablar a mi, no seas acaparadora rubiales. -le bromeó, haciéndola reír.

-Esta bien.

-Te voy a ser completamente sincera, no esperaba que me dijeses todo esto, pero quiero que sepas que tú no eres un juego para mí Clarke. Me importa una mierda la estúpida apuesta, una apuesta que solo fue una excusa para poder acercarme a ti. Eres como un imán, y siento que te necesito, necesito tus sonrisas, tus enfados, que me eches la bronca cada mañana por dejar todo tirado, necesito ir a verte al bar con la excusa de beberme un café, así que quiero que te quede claro de que no eres un juego y no eres una más. Pero ya lo sabes, no soy una chica de relaciones serias, porque no estoy preparada para ello,pero siempre soy clara con eso, y a ti no puedo hacerte daño Clarke. Yo también tengo miedo, miedo de no ser lo suficiente buena para ti, y de no poder darte lo que necesitas. Me gustas Clarke, me gustas mucho, no te lo puedes ni imaginar, y es por eso por lo que me dolió tanto lo que pasó. De otra chica me hubiese dado igual, pero nada que venga de ti es indiferente para mi. Me haces ser mejor persona, has cambiado mi vida y mi manera de enfrentarme a ella y yo tampoco quiero perderte.

Pero tampoco puedo hacer como si no pasara nada entre nosotras, porque no puedo evitar sentirme atrída por ti, no puedo evitar querer besarte y abrazarte al verte, querer simplemente hacerte reír, pero entiendo que tal vez todo eso no es suficiente para ti, y tal vez solo quieras una amistad, amistad que estoy dispuesta a darte, porque es lo único claro que no quiero perder. Tu eliges, Clarke, y elijas lo que elijas, lo respetaré.

-Bfffff, esto es mucho que asimilar Lexa.

-Lo se, puedes pensarlo el tiempo que quieras, voy a esperarte.

-No necesito tiempo, se lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué quieres? -preguntó Lexa nerviosa, temiendo lo peor.

-Quiero simplemente dejarme llevar...-dijo mientras cortaba la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellas.


End file.
